When You Say Nothing At All
by howwouldyoufeel
Summary: Olivia and Ed have been together for almost a year without the squad knowing but then things change because life Is never plane sailing is it but it's not always hard either. And sometimes...just sometimes with your family young can take on anything. This story follows the ups and downs of Olivia and Ed's life together. Full of love and hard times.(rape mentioned hence the rating)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – I didn't….I'm sorry

A/N Only Oc characters belong to me. I hope to update chapters as much as I can. All mistakes are mine reviews are appreciated but please be kind. Hope you all enjoy. WARNING OF TRIGGORS FOR SOME PEOPLE

Nine months! That's how Lieutenant Benson and Captain Tucker had been seeing each other and so far, the only people who knew were two-year-old Noah, Ed's daughters Emily age twenty two and Grace aged fifteen and Ed's family, everyone else was still in the dark until one day it changed.

The team had just finished up a case and were now completing their paper work making sure all I's were dotted and T's were crossed when a young girl walking into the squad room, tears running down her face silently crying and her arms wrapped around her chest practically coward in on her self and some blood on the thigh of her pants leg. Amanda was the first to notice the girl and slowly stood from her desk carefully making her way to the shaking girl.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Amanda asked softly.  
"Is….is…Livvie…. Um I mean is Detective Benson here" Stuttered the girl.  
"Sure, sweetie in her office. I'll take you to her"

Taking the girl, the few steps to Olivia's office she knocked on the door a few times and opened it just as Olivia took her glasses off, looking up towards the door and was up of her seat in a second.

"Gracie what happened?" Asked Olivia  
"I asked him…to…to stop…I told him no" She cried, her legs going out from under.  
"Who did sweetie" Questioned Olivia catching her and leading her to the couch nodding for Amanda to come in and close door.  
"Tommy. I didn't want it. I kept saying no but he wouldn't listen to me"  
"Did he rape you sweetie?" Asked Amanda gently.  
"Yeah...I'm sorry Livvie, I promise I said no" Stuttered Grace  
"No baby no. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm not going to be allowed to work on this okay, but I'll get the team on it. I'm not leaving unless you tell me to but Amanda here is going to take over and explain the process to you" Explained Olivia not wanting to compromise the case in anyway.  
"First I'm going to take your statement, then we have to go to the hospital to get you examined and they'll do a rape kit, I'm also going to need to call your mom and dad" Amanda then explained slightly confused as to why Olivia couldn't work the case.  
"Livvie is the closest thing I have to a mom and you'll probably have a way to contact my daddy he's Ed Tucker" Told the girl as Amanda nodded and sent Olivia a confused look.  
"I'll call and tell Ed on the way to the hospital." Stated Olivia.

It didn't take long to get Grace's statement and Olivia had never fought so hard to keep her anger in as she listened. However listening to the girl give her statement about what happened it brought back feelings she had tried so hard to forget and she was only just able to get a control of her emotions by a thread as Amanda asked all the gruelling questions they asked victims on a daily biases.

Amanda hating asking the daughter of Ed Tucker the questions and invading her privacy and it was just as hard watching her boss sit there and try not to show nay emotions but when Amanda asked if they'd had sex recently to clarify if anything showed up in the rape kit Olivia had to look away for a second as Grace explained that they had never had sex and she was in the middle of breaking up with him when it happened.

"We never had sex…I…I wouldn't do it. I'm still a virgin…was a virgin now, I guess. I thought being with him would fix it but…It didn't so I was breaking up with him" Told Grace silently crying  
"Fix what sweetheart" Asked Olivia and Amanda at the same time.  
"Nothing Fix nothing" Back tracked Grace  
"Speak to me baby! Fix what?" Asked Olivia getting Grace to look at her.  
"The gay thoughts. He asked me out so I said yes thinking that it get rid of them but them he started going on about sex and always wanting it but that just confirmed the gayness and I told him that….He didn't like that and that's when he pushed me down tore my shorts and panties said he'd change my mind. Then his lips were down there on, on me. I tried to fight him off, so he bit my thigh till it was bleeding. Next this I know he was in me he was rough, and it hurt so bad like he was ripping me apart. I was bleeding."  
"Oh, baby there is nothing wrong or that needs to be fixed with you being gay" Spoke Olivia softly  
"What did you do with your clothes?" Asked Amanda  
"In my backpack" She pointed to it sitting outside by the squad room door "My thigh had stopped bleeding by the time he was done but um I was bleeding really bad and he um has sisters so I took pads from their supply doubled up and stole a pare of his sweats then came right here"  
"You did good sweetie, now we have to go to the hospital"

After taking her statement they got her to the hospital and checked in at the Emergency room for a rape kit and help with the bleeding. Both women stayed by her side at the girls request and Olivia told Carisi that she had notified Ed but to keep him out of the room until she came and got him.

Grace had required stitched for vaginal taring, and the bite mark had to be glued shut and dressed. With every flash of the camera Grace had jumped and clutched Olivia's hand tighter but when it was time for the nurse to use the speculum Grace freaked out and started sobbing saying that she was to sore, that it was going to hurt to much.

Olivia gave her a seconds before leaning her forearm on the other side of the bed balancing over Grace and reached up with her other hand gently stroking her hair as she reminded Grace to look at her and to take a deep breath, that she was right there, explaining that the nurse would go slow and use something to help in slide in without causing to much pain so Grace agreed and let the nurse do the exam. Her eyes never once moving from Olivia's lips and the older woman gently wiped away every silent tear.

At the end she was given ointment to put on over the stitched twice a day and instructions to use a mirror to see what she was doing and if she struggled to ask for help or set up an appointment with her paediatrician. When Ed was finally allowed in Amanda promised they would nail the son of a bitch because after all they would have a solid case with DNA the impression from the bite mark and hopefully his building would have surveillance cameras and she was away to call about a warrant to go and pick him up.

By the time the nurse had come back with the discharge papers Grace who didn't want to go over it again had gotten Olivia to fill Ed in. Finally, though the hospital had discharged Grace and it wasn't long before they were walking through to door to Ed's apartment. Unfortunately, it was Olivia's scheduled short day at work because Lucy had night class and she was due to go and pick Noah up from day care, but when she told this to Grace, Grace had pleaded with her not to leave her.

Ed was on the phone with his eldest daughter when they had overheard what was going on and the two of them quickly agreed that Emily would go to Olivia's and collect things for them before going to get Noah and come over with him. Agreeing to this Grace went to shower and all this had been in the first fifteen minutes of being at home. But by the time that Emily and Noah had arrived they still hadn't heard the shower shut off and Olivia could see the worry etched all over Ed's face.

"She's been in there a while Liv" Fretted Ed.  
"It's normal to take lengthy showers afterwards but why don't you Emily and Noah go and start on dinner and I'll go check on her"

When Olivia got to the bathroom, she could hear the faint sound of crying over the sound of the water and knocked on the door asking if should come in. Hearing Grace give her permission to enter she carefully went into the bathroom to see Grace sitting in the bathtub under the stream of the shower with her knees pulled to her chest crying. Carefully going over to her she turned off the shower and made sure to tell her everything that she was doing as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and then one around her hair before gently helping her up and out of the tub, then leading her through to her bedroom gently helping the numb girl to dry and dress.

"Your dad, Emily and Noah are making dinner if you're hungry, although Noah is probably just being a hinderance" Said Olivia gently towel drying Grace's hair.  
"Not really my head hurts and I'm tired" Said Grace  
"I'll go get you some painkillers and water then you can go to bed"

Pressing a kiss to Grace's head Olivia disappeared for five minutes before returning with the painkillers and the tall glass of water. After sure she took them Olivia made a move to leave her alone to get some rest, but Grace had stopped her asking her to stay until she fell asleep. Nodding she fished her cell out of her back pocket and lay on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She couldn't help but smile as Grace lay on her side facing her and cuddled into her the best as she could without touching her. Reading on her phone Olivia ran her fingers through Grace's hair as she unconsciously hummed the tune to red robin. It had been almost twenty minutes of Olivia humming and no other movement when Olivia was started out of her thoughts and her phone by Grace who she thought was asleep.

"Livvie can you text daddy to come here?" Asked Grace and of course Olivia did.  
"Everything okay" Asked Ed appearing in the doorway to Grace's room in under a minute.  
"Rollo daddy?" Requested Grace shyly.  
"I'll get him down for you princess" Nodded Ed going to retrieve the girls very old stuffed bunny from the overhead shelf in her walk-in wardrobe.  
"Sweetheart I have to go to work tomorrow but Ill come home as soon as I can" Explained Olivia Looking at Ed as they had their own silent conversation  
"But you'll stay tomorrow night with Noah right…. please?"  
"Sure I'll pick up the travel cot"  
"NO he can stay with me tonight and tomorrow he's too big for that now and he did just move into a big boy bed at your house"  
"Here you go princess" Said Ed finally finding Rollo and handing it over to her.  
"Thank you, Daddy. Can you sit in your spot until I'm asleep?"  
"Sure. King of the spot right" Grinned Ed sitting on the floor.  
"With hearts on top"

Olivia smiled at the interaction and made a mental note to ask him about it later and went back to running her fingers through Grace's hair as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning tired from the emotions of yesterday and waking up every few hours with Grace and Ed when Grace had a nightmare, Olivia had agreed to leave Noah with them for the day and left for work. It wasn't long before she had text him to say they had made an arrest and Tommy was now sitting in the cadge waiting to be transferred, before making some overdue phone calls. She was startled out of one of them calls by shouting coming from the squad-room and looked up to see Ed shouting at fin and them squaring up to each other. Quickly standing she left her office and stood between the two men.

"Ed…Ed…Eddie" Shouted Olivia finally getting his attention and placing her hands on his chest pushing him back slightly.  
"Liv just five minutes please" Pleaded Ed  
"You and I both know that's not a good idea and it's against procedure.  
"Please Liv"  
"Don't argue Ed, my office NOW"

Ignoring the on lookers she led Ed to her office and closed the door behind them. Olivia reached up to cup his cheek with her hand, her thumb gently caressing his skin as she looked him in the eye. It took him a minute but with slowing his breathing and concentrating on her touch and eyes he was able to calm himself down. Satisfied that he was calm she lowered him down, so they were sitting on the couch and intertwined their fingers together.

"Ed no matter what you want to do to him it wont help Gracie" Stated Olivia softly.  
"I Know baby I know. But God Liv he took so much from her…. her virginity…...and she asked for Rollo and told me to sit in my spot for god sake she hasn't done that in five years"  
"And together we will help her get through this. As for Rollo and your spot you going to tell me about that sweet little saying?"  
"When she was three, she used to say I was king of the house. She started having nightmares and I sued to sit on the same spot every night until she was asleep. One night her and Emily were sharing a bed I can't remember why but Grace said I was king of the spot keeping her safe from the nightmares and Emily said with hearts on top because we showered each other with love. So every night that was our ritual from them on, a story for Grace, Emily was saying she was to big for them by then, then I'd kiss their foreheads goodnight we'd say it then I'd sit there in my spot till Grace fell asleep"  
"You Ed tucker are a wonderful man and I love you"  
"I love you too Olivia"


	2. Chapter 2 It takes time

**Chapter two- It Takes Time **

**A/N Thank you all for reading, the favourites and follows. Reviews are also appreciated.**

Time was something that everyone needed at some point in life however slowly, but surly Grace was starting to feel better although Rollo had remained in her bed and Ed remained in his spot because the nightmares had been nightly. Olivia and Noah had been spending most of their time staying with them and anyone who was visiting for the first time or the first time in a while would never know that Olivia and Noah did not actually officially live there with them. 

Saturday usually meant that the five of them would do something together if Ed and Olivia were not working, however this Saturday Grace had her first therapy session. They had decided on a Friday after school, but her therapist was running a day behind as she had been on holiday and had asked if their first session could be on Saturday morning. Olivia had decided that herself and the girls were in need of a girl's day after Grace's session, but Ed had gotten called into work so now Noah was joining them.

Grace's first session had gone well, and she seemed to have liked her therapist which was a bonus and she had given her permission to share the information with Ed and Olivia so they could all help her as best at they could. At the end of the session Dr Hale and Olivia had done a conference call with Ed to recap the first session.

After that they headed to the mall for some drinks and went to the malls soft play area so a restless Noah could burn of some energy. Once at the area Olivia let the two-year-old out of his stroller and sat on a bench in the parents seating earing watching the three of them playing, laugh and together.

Watching the three of them together really filled Olivia's heart with love and by god did it feel good. There was a time not all that long ago that she thought that having a family and love would never happen for her after everything that he had been through but here she was with exactly that. It was also how she knew from experience that even though right now Grace was having nightmares and uncomfortable around men other than her daddy that she would be okay.

"beautiful family you have." Smiled an elderly lady sitting beside her on the bench startling Olivia out of her thought.  
"Oh, thank you!" Smiled Olivia not bothering to correct her on the fact the older two weren't technically hers.  
"Big age gap you've got there but its good to seem them get on so well my granddaughter over their and her older teenage brother are forever arguing."  
"The older two can have their moments with Emily comes home for the day when she's off work but for the most part the three of them are thick as thieves"

They were about to continue their conversation when the three of them walked came over with a clearly tired Noah. His unusual five am start and playing had caught up to him. Smiling she got Noah in and cosied under his blanket in his stroller as they politely said goodbye to the lady as they set of to shop. Olivia couldn't contain her massive smile as Noah reached out of the stroller and clutches Grace's hand tightly as he gave into sleep and his eyes drifted shut. Knowing what was coming next, she carefully took her cell out of her pocket and waited until Grace linked arms with Emily like they normally did. Despite the awkwardness of leaning back to get the perfect angle as she walked, pushing the stroller with the other hand she took a picture of them and sent it to Ed with the caption "Those three's bond fills my heart"

The girls were the exact definition of shop until you drop but the had the best time. Olivia had gotten some new works clothes as well as some casual clothes, some candles and some new things for Noah including a few toys. Emily had gotten some clothes and accessories, a pair of new heels for her work (accountant at a major firm) and a pair of killer heels for going out, some things for her apartment and Grace clothes, merchandise from some of her tv shows and all three of them got new perfume and some new make-up. To any on looker it looked like a mom who was enjoying a day out with her kids and to Olivia it felt like she was, and it was the best feeling.

Noah had woken around one, so they had stopped at a restaurant for some lunch but other than that the only break they took was to change Noah's diaper which Olivia was thinking they weren't going to be needed for much longer. The toddler had gone from sitting in his stroller to sitting on his mommies' hip where he had nestled his head between her neck and shoulder and his hand played with her hair at the bottom of her head at her hair line. When he had gotten restless, he would walk between Grace and Emily holding their hands and he had done this until they no longer had hands to keep him safe or carry him and then he was again settled into his stroller with on of his new toys.

By the time they arrived back at Ed's they were all tired but happy. Since Ed still wasn't home Olivia and Emily helped Grace put away her new things then they decided to order Pizzas for dinner. It wasn't long after they had placed their order and sat down when Ed walked through the apartment door calling out his arrival. Noah took off running to great him as soon as he heard his voice calling out and soon enough all they heard over the sound of the television was Ed's footsteps and hushed voice as he spoke to Noah and Noah's joyful belly laughs before he came running back in.

"Hi sweetheart" Whispered Ed next to Olivia's ear as he leaned over the back of the couch pressing a kiss to her neck and then an upside done one to her lips before rounding the couch to sit beside her. "Hi girls did you have fun shopping with Liv?" He asked he asked his daughters his hand immediately finding Olivia's.  
"Yep it was a really good day and we got lots" Grinned Emily  
"Ahhh my credit card took a good hit then" Grinned Ed  
"Nope…Mo…Livvie's did" Spoke Grace stopping herself from calling Olivia mom, which everyone noticed but didn't comment on.  
"Liv you didn't have to do that"  
"I know I didn't, but I wanted to and no you can't pay me back any more arguments you have will be ignored"  
"What ever you say baby"

Emily laughed at how quickly her dad gave into the only mother figure she had ever had and smiled to herself. She would be forever grateful to Olivia Margaret Benson for giving her a mom and a complete family.

When the pizza arrived, Olivia had gone to stand up and pay for it, but Ed was up and at the door before she could even argue back with him. Grace set plates out for everyone on the coffee table and got some napkins while Emily got everyone a drink and Olivia got Noah set up at the table with a napkin as a bib and making sure he was as close as possible in case he spilt. Usually when they were all together, they sat at the proper dining table but tonight they decided to eat in the living room watching movies.

Noah, Grace and Emily seemed to love the movie Ferdinand that was playing, and it was good to hear them laugh to care free again that day but the could tell that Noah and Grace were getting tired as they slowly relaxed against the front of the couch from their positions on the floor both with stomachs full of pizza. Even though Grace was a teenager she was an early bedder and early riser and always had been although she usually made it until at least ten.

Emily was enjoying the movie just as much as the other two and her eyes had only left the tv to look at her pizza to eat as not to make a mess but if asked she would deny liking it at all costs. Ed however was thoroughly enjoying the movie, pizza and spending time with his family. He had just swallowed the last of his pizza when he seen Olivia laugh at the movie just as she put the last of the pizza in her mouth and he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her not caring that she had a mouthful, when he pulled back from the kiss she had the brightest smile.

By the time the movie had finished Grace and Noah were both asleep against each other.

"Gracie time to wake up sweet girl" Spoke Olivia gently kneeling down in front of them.  
"Huh" Mumbled Grace  
"Bedtime, go put on your pjs then dad and I will be through with Noah"  
"Okay, night night Emmy" Spoke Grace tiredly hugging her sister before going to her room.  
"Goodnight Gracie"

Once Grace had called through that she was in her pjs Ed and Olivia took Noah through, tucked him in beside her and they both kissed them on their foreheads, then Grace and Ed said their rhyme as he sat in his spot and Olivia sat on the edge of the bed. It didn't take long for Grace joined Noah in the land of sleep cuddling Noah and Rollo and soon enough they were turning on Noah's nightlight and closing the door behind them and joined Emily back in the living room.

"So, I know that with everything that happened she's finally told you about her being gay, but has she acknowledged it since then?" Asked Emily.  
"She's made a few comments, but she's not brought it up for a proper conversation and I don't want to push her. You knew?" Spoke Ed  
"Yeah she spoke to me about it, but Daddy it was pretty obvious"  
"You've got to admit Ed it was pretty obvious honey" Spoke Olivia joining the conversation.  
" But why didn't neither of you say anything" Asked Ed  
"Wasn't my place" Shrugged Emily  
"She's right it wasn't my place and I'm…I'm not her mom so I didn't think it was my place to speak to her about it, didn't want to over step any boundaries"  
"You're the only mom she has ever known Liv even if you've only been together nine months. I mean I don't even live here and I'm adult and you call me everyday to make sure I'm okay, you've never missed that call since we met, you take us to lunch once a week and your always there for us. You are out mom Liv"  
"I don't do anything that your dad doesn't do for Noah and I love you girls like I do Noah, but this is something she had to come to us about"

It was another hour and a half before Emily was going home via uber and then Ed and Olivia had gone to get ready for bed. After showering Olivia was standing in nothing but a thigh length robe as she completed her nigh time routine when Ed came up behind her, having just got out the shower and pressed his front against her back. Neither cared that he was still wet from his shower as he slowly ran his hands down her sides and back up her thighs under her robe and over her stomach gently pushing his hands out so the loose tie fell open before he took a hold of the garment at the neck and pulled it down letting it fall to the floor. Ed took a second to look into her eyes in the mirror as the material hit the floor and ran his hands over her shoulders and down caressing her body as he dropped kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"Ed" Gasped Olivia holding onto the counter.  
"This okay?" He whispered into her ear, the fingers on one hand toying with her nipples and the other slipping between her thighs separating them.  
"Yeah" She spoke breathlessly

Her body was on fire from his touches and feeling his rock-hard erection pressed into her sex from behind. His lips continued their assault on her neck as he used his finger tips to rub her sex with just the right amount of pressure and he continued to stimulate her nipple with the other hand, then without warning he pushed his fingers gently into her feeling just how soaked and ready for him she really was. 

"Ed" She moaned pressing back against him "Please"

Stopping his hands moving he wrapped an around her waste and heled on to her hip with the other as they once again locked eyes in the mirror and his pushed his member into her in one fluid motion, their bodies jerking slightly as he stilled to give Olivia a second to adjust to him inside her.

When he started to move, she moaned and moved her body with his meeting every one of his thrusts, her hand going to his on her stomach as she gripped onto it tightly. Her other hand reached up behind her to grip the back of Ed's head and leaned her own one back against his shoulder and her eyes fell closed.

It was slow, sensual and full of love and unlike any other time before and they knew their relationship was deepening between them. Knowing that they were both nearing their climax he kept his pace but thrust deeper as he whispered words of love into her ear and they reached their orgasms together, her head pressing further back against her shoulder but her eyes opened and locked on his again in the mirror so they could looked into each other's eyes as they climaxed.

He held her tightly to his body as their climax came to an end, but he wasn't ready to stop yet and he pulled out of her, quickly turned her to face him and pushed back into her all in seconds. His lips attached to hers in breathless sensual kisses and she gripped on to his sides, her nails digging into him as he brought them to a second release, this time she couldn't help but cry out.

"I love you" He spoke softly as he caressed her face and the caught their breath.  
"I love you too"  
"I got you Live, I've always got you and I want us to buy a house and raise our kids together"  
"I Would love to Ed"  
"You would?"  
"I would"  
"God I Love you Olivia"  
"I love you too, but can you please take me to bed, I don't think I can stand any longer" 

Grinning he gave her one last kiss and carried her to bed where they fell asleep holding each other.


	3. Chapter 3 rough

**Chapter three- Rough**

Olivia's week had been hectic between two new cases and having to go to court for an older case, so need-less to say that by the tine they had made it to the weekend and both cases had been closed and court have finished Olivia was shattered. Now though with a day off they were going to look at new places before going to dinner at Ed's mother Caroline's house for the monthly Tucker clan dinner.

Together they had decided to sell both of their apartments and use that along with money Olivia had set aside from some of her inheritance and this gave them a substantial amount of a budget to be able to go looking at four-bedroom apartments and houses. Although apart from two town houses so far, their property viewing list was all apartments, but it didn't matter what it was, aslong as it felt like home to them.

So far, they had already looked at a house and two apartments that morning and were now standing in the third apartment and Ed could see that Olivia was losing hope for any of their properties to have potential. She was standing looking out the window overlooking the street and was lost in her thoughts. Coming to stand beside her, he placed his hand on her lower back, smiling when she unconsciously leaned into his touch and leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

"You doing okay?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah, just tired, a little groggy too and I don't think this is the apartment for us, too cramped"  
"I know baby you can have another long lie tomorrow morning. You don't think you're getting sick, do you? And your right this isn't the place for us" He pulled her into a hug and dropped a kiss to the top of her head when she lay it on his chest.  
"I don't know I don't think so. Come on lets get the kids and go see the next place we don't want to be late to your moms" She said looking up at him with her chin now on his chest as she used their moment alone to pucker her lips for a kiss  
"You got it" He grinned happily kissing her.

The next property was a town house directly in-between their current apartments and fifteen minutes away from the precinct. Inside was four bedrooms, the master having an en-suit, two bathrooms, an office, playroom, living room and a kitchen big enough for an island and family dinning table and would be perfect for dinner parties and having the squad over. The garden had a decking entertainment area leading from the back door and grass big enough to play. Although it wasn't small, it was still small enough to be easily maintained yet big enough to play, entertain and enjoy the summer.

The four of them talked about it together and decided they wanted the property so while Ed and Olivia talked to the realtor Grace and Noah facetimed Emily so that they could show her the house. After talking everything over they got the realtor to put in their offer on the house and had joined the game of sit and wait.

House hunting over and done with for the day and hopefully altogether they were on their way to Caroline's but first they had to make a quick stop and pick up Emily from her apartment. It only took them ten minutes to get to her apartment and park just outside the building. Ed was going to call her cell to get her to come down, but Olivia had stopped him and said that she was going to get a bottle of water from the street vendor and would buzz the intercom while she was there. Guzzling half the bottle of water straightaway she buzzed for emailing and only had to wait a minute before she was walking out the buildings main door and they hugged hello before getting in the car, Emily greeting her dad and siblings as she buckled up.

It took them an hour to get to the other side of queens, but Olivia had only made it through fifteen minutes before falling asleep with the air conditioning pointed at her face. In the back the three of them amused each other with games and gossip, although Noah was too young to gossip, mthey still made sure to include him in their girl talk, until Ed pulled up in front of Caroline's house. Shutting the engine off Ed got the girls to go in a head of them with Noah and went around to Olivia's side of the car, quietly opening the door.

"Liv baby we're here" He said softly caressing her cheek.  
"Hmm, Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep"  
"Don't worry about it, baby, are you sure your okay?"  
"Taking back this morning's answer I think I may be getting a bug, but I'm just tired, queasy and hot. Stop fretting about me and come on before your mother sends out a search party for us"  
"Liv it's the start of December and your saying your too hot?...Alright but tell me if you need to go home" Spoke Ed about to argue that she had a temperature but decided against it when he seen then look she was giving him.

He helped her out of the car, and they walked hand and hand into the house where the rest of the Tucker clan were. Walking into the living room they greeted everyone as they found a place to sit furthest away from Uncle Jack neither one keen to interact with him because he was Eugene's father and despite everything his son had done he held a grudge and the majority of the time you could find him with some sort of alcohol in his hand. Olivia sat in the last armchair and Ed sat on the arm with his hand resting on her back and gave his awaiting mother their drinks order of coffee and he asked for his mother's special tea for Olivia despite the fact all the other Adults were drinking.

For a while everyone sat around catching up with each other, Emily and Noah had gotten straight into socialising, but Grace however stuck to Ed and Olivia's sides a little uncomfortable as this was this first time seeing her family since the assault. After a while Caroline, Olivia, Grace and Lena Caroline's daughter headed to the kitchen finishing up the food for the meal.

Every so often Noah would come in grip on to Olivia for a hug to make sure his mommy was still there and sneak a tiny piece of food from Caroline. Soon enough though they were all sat around the table enjoying themselves when Jack helped himself to his mother's vodka pouring a healthy amount into his empty glass before going to pour some into Olivia's.

"Oh, um I'd rather you didn't" Said Olivia covering her glass with her hand.  
"What's the matter does precious little Olivia not drink huh? You one of those alcoholics or was it mommy and daddy with drinking issues that you couldn't save. Or you just one those body people watching what you put in it cause god knows your not a good girl who goes to church you probably believe in abortion too" Snarled Jack  
"Jack that's enough" Sneered Caroline.  
"It's okay Caroline, But you know what Jack not everyone can be helped because not everyone wants to be helped, to fight the urges to be better for their family and not everyone wants to fight for a better life for someone who reminded them of the worst day of their life. Not everyone can love someone created by a monster so yes, my mother was an alcoholic because of me and your right I do believe in abortion because no one has the right to tell anyone what to do with their body. However I'm not drinking because I don't feel good nor do I drink vodka, and you know what you can be angry at me and your brother all you like it doesn't change what your son done but I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me like that in front of my three kids"  
"I think you should go" Growled Ed  
"I know you should go" Snapped Caroline.

The rest of the dinner went with out any issues but there was a tension in air that hung about until just after dessert. After Dessert Olivia, Caroline, Lena, Emily and Grace worked together to get the washing up done after filling the dishwasher and turning it on and then Olivia took a second to change Noah into his pyjamas. Caroline also used the time to pull Olivia to the side to tell her that despite her drunk brother she was always welcome in her house and that her and Noah were family, but she still felt like shit and Noah and started coughing.

All gathered back in the living room for the last hour or so Olivia sat back in her previous spot in the armchair and the atmosphere felt a lot better. Getting Ed to hand her Noah's inhalers from his little bag she helped their little boy take them but before she could move him around to face everyone he cuddled up to her chest on his knees with his shins going along her thighs and he promptly fell asleep.


End file.
